Escapades
by PerPoll
Summary: Mr.Todd realizes something about his and Mrs. Lovette's escapades...


It is that time again for their little escapade to begin. That time where everybody is sleeping and no one would suspect on what they are doing. That time where everything's quiet and what matters is just the two of them; bodies joined together; one looking forward to another night of satisfying him- the other looking forward in receiving satisfaction from her.

Every night when the clock hits 12 midnight, He would go downstairs to her little bake shop and stalk directly to her bedroom- knowing she's there ready for him to take her. He was right as rain, every night when he opens her door he would find her lying naked on the bed waiting… ready to be taken… to be devoured. Oh how he wants her being so submissive. The fool woman thinks he loves her or he will learn to love her because of their nightly escapades- she is mistaken. He does not feel anything for her. He does not care if the daft woman fancies him or not just as long as he can have his way with her to release the tensions from his body and to tend to his manly needs. Besides her so called _"Love"_ is not genuine, she doesn't really know what Love is.

Love is a very powerful word for him.

It can only be given by one and only one person. Someone who you trust, who you will do everything in exchange for their happiness, who you will never ever forget, who you will never let go, who you will not hesitate to offer your life in exchange of theirs, who means everything to you, who is the reason you wake up every morning, and Someone who simply is your world and your life.

This is what he thinks of when he hears the word Love. Now that his late wife is gone, dead, he also buried Love with her grave- seeing there's no point that Love should still exist in his heart. Who can blame him? After all, the woman or rather his late wife who had become his life was taken away from him and it only took a pervert of a Judge and false accusations for him to lose everything. The moment he steps foot at the ship that will transport him to Botany bay he already knows that he won't be able to see his wife again. That did not stop him from hoping that one day he and she will reunite and continue on what they have started before he was transported.

This is the reason why Sweeney Todd does not love.

Does Sweeney Todd not really love or is he just afraid to love? of love?

No matter how much he denies it, how much he ignores the feeling that is starting to build for this woman underneath him, he will never ever escape the fact that he is falling in love with her. It is so strong that everyday it gets harder to ignore- he hates it, it disgusts him. How can he possibly be enchanted this woman when he himself believes that Love should only be given to one person only and the said love to be given, he already gave to his late wife? Isn't it that it means betrayal, Betrayal to himself and his late wife? But there's no escape with Love and he knows it. This is exactly what he felt when he started feeling something for his late wife. Actually, with the woman with him tonight, it is much stronger.

How can he not love Eleanor Lovett?

She is beautiful not as beautiful as his late wife, yet she is still beautiful in a way, she is practical, she is a bloody wonder, and she took him in and gave him home. she feeds him from breakfast till dinner, she washes his clothes, she trusts him, and she understands him. She is the perfect match for Sweeney Todd but most of all she loves Sweeney Todd: a murderer, a cold-hearted person, a person who cannot be trusted and last but not the least the person who keeps on hurting her for the sake of proving that he does not love her even though he does. Nothing and no one can ever compare to the Love that she has for him: pure and unconditional.

Whenever they do their thing at night he refuses to look at her in the eyes… her eyes that are filled with so much adoration. He hates her for it. How can she love him? He's a bloody murderer! Also when he looks at her eyes, he loses himself. He knows she can see it in his eyes too… his love for her and that's what makes him hate her more. She can read him like a book.

As they have finished and now are panting lying by each other's side, he is only waiting for her to say _"I Love You" _she does that all the time whenever they finished shagging. It is kind of a daily routine for them: He will go down at 12 midnight to her room, they will shag, she will say those three words that signals that their escapade is now over, and he will go back up to his barbershop.

She rolls to her side to face him; he had his back facing her still waiting for her to utter those three words. Honestly he doesn't even know why he bothers to hear her say those words when every time she says it, it only angers him. Because he knows how much he wanted to say those three words to her too but he just can't. Finally she spoke but this time it's different. It took him by surprise to hear those words from her, it's like she knows what he's thinking and what he's going through. She was right… he agreed with what she said.

That night they made love and he was different, he was gentle with her and he was not trying to hurt her anymore in fact he wanted to pleasure her to show how much he cherishes her by pouring so much passion in their love making. He decided to stay that night beside her, holding her to him as they both fell asleep with a satisfied smile on their faces.

"_Love… Don't hold back"_

_..._

_Hello guys :) this is my first time writing a story.. tell me how's my work, is it bad? please review._

_Good day! :D_


End file.
